


Just Beachy

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, beachy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Corinne and Sebastian need a break and there's no better place than the beach





	Just Beachy

“Seb, pack your bags.” I sighed as I stuffed a bunch of stuff in my own bag. I went over to the dresser and dug for some clothes I wanted, running a hand through my hair.

“What’s going on, iubită?” He muttered, coming up behind me to kiss my neck.

“I need to get out of here. We’re going to the beach.” I stuffed a couple more things in the front of my bag and zipped it up.

“Alright. Let me get some stuff gathered up and then we’ll go.” He whispered and kissed my cheek. “I love you.” He added softly and pulled away to grab his bag from the closet. I pulled my phone out to call Charlie, hoping she’d understand.

“Hey, Charlie. I have a favor to ask you and Kevin.” I told her when she answered.

“What’s up, biggie?” She asked, using my nickname she came up with when we were younger.

“Can you guys check on the dogs this weekend? I need a break from the city and we can’t take them with us.” I asked, praying in my mind she’d say yes.

“It’s a little last minute, but yeah. Anything for you.” Charlie answered and I could hear the sincerity in her voice.

“You are the absolute best, Charlie. I love you.” I told her with a smile as I put my bags in the car.

“I love you too, Rin. I’ll see you when you get back. Get some rest.” She replied before hanging up. I climbed in the car and leaned my head back on the seat. Sebastian put his own bags in and got in the drivers’ seat.

“Who were you talking to?” He asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

“Charlie. She and Kevin are going to stop by and check on Callie and Bo.” I answered and clicked my seatbelt in.

“That’s good. So care to tell me what brought on this spontaneous need for the beach?” Sebastian looked at me as he drove, his hand laced in mine.

“I need a break from all the hustle and bustle of the city. I’m tired.” I sighed and rubbed my forehead with my free hand.

“I completely understand, baby. A little bit of rest is good, especially if you’re by the ocean.” He smiled at me and kept driving. I turned up the radio and watched the scenery with a smile as he sang along to some of the songs. I had fallen asleep at some point and I didn’t wake up until I heard his voice and the car stopped.

“Rin. Wake up, printesă.” He whispered and kissed my temple before getting out of the car. I rubbed my eyes open to see the hotel and beyond that, the ocean. I got out of the car and felt an immediate peace wash over me as I breathed in the salty air. I listened to the waves crash as I walked with Sebastian into the hotel. We got into our room and I immediately dug through my bag, pulling out my favorite bikini.

“Come on. I want to go out to the beach.” I smiled at him as I held up the white two piece. He chuckled as I stripped down and put the suit on, turning my back to him to tie it. He tied it off and ran his fingers over my skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. I turned to face him and kissed him, smiling against those perfect lips. “Come on. Get dressed.” I chuckled.

“Alright.” He answered before going over to his bag and pulling out his swim trunks. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he stripped and put on his trunks with a smirk. I grabbed the sunscreen and towels, walking out the door and down to the beach. I let out a contented sigh as I buried my toes in the sand and wiggled them. Sebastian’s arms wrapped around my waist as he kissed my neck and hummed.

“I feel better already.” I cooed and kissed his cheek. “Come on. Let’s get sunscreen on and then we’ll enjoy this beautiful beach.” I chuckled and pulled away from him. I laid the towels down and started rubbing the sunscreen on me as he sat down on his towel.

“You want me to get your back, babe?” He asked as he watched me. I sat down on his towel and turned my back to him, moving my hair out of the way as he started lathering my back. I let out a small moan as he rubbed my back and I knew he was smiling. I turned to him and motioned for him to turn around.

“Time for me to get your back.” I whispered and kissed along his shoulders as I rubbed the sunscreen at the base of his back. I worked my way up and his body relaxed into my touch, a smile on his lips as he turned to me.

“I love you.” He crooned and kissed me before pulling me up.

“I love you too. Thank you for agreeing to this.” I cooed against his lips and hugged him. He kissed me again before dragging me to the water. We both got in and splashed each other, laughing and giggled as we found seashells. He picked up a clam and watched it wiggle in his hand as I went back to the towels. I laid down on my stomach and felt the sun warm my back. I closed my eyes and listened to the waves crash, the sound lulling me to sleep. I only woke up when I felt Sebastian roll me over.

“I didn’t want you to burn your back.” He whispered and kissed my temple. I smiled as he laid next to me. I reached out a hand and played with his sopping hair, seeing him smile at the touch. “You look so gorgeous.” He chuckled, grabbing my hand and kissing my palm.

“You’re so handsome.” I crooned and sat up, resting my head on my knees and looking at him. “God, I feel better.” I sighed and looked out to the ocean.

“Sometimes you just need a break.” He grinned and sat up. We held hands and watched as the sun got lower, the sky mixing with beautiful reds, blues, oranges, and pinks against the tide. We finally decided to go back in before it got too dark, laughing the whole way back.

We got back into the hotel room and I stripped down, hanging my damp bikini over a chair. I walked back to the bags and pulled out a pair of shorts.

“Hey, babe! I’m hungry!” I shouted as I slipped on my shorts and grabbed a t-shirt.

“How about Chinese? There’s a place that delivers here.” He shouted back as I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair.

“Yum! Will you go ahead and order? You know what I like, right?” I set the hair brush down and wiped my face down.

“Of course!” He replied and I heard the keys on his phone clicking. I came out to see him ordering. I went up behind him and hugged his waist, leaving small kisses on his back. I sang in his other ear and nibbled it as my body swayed against his. He hung up and turned around to face him.

“Hi.” I smirked and kissed his collarbone.

“You are feeling better.” He remarked and kissed my forehead.

“Sometimes you just need a break.” I chuckled and echoed his words from earlier in the day. He turned on music from his phone and we danced around the hotel room, laughing and smiling. We heard a knock on the door and got our food. We set up at the little table and sat next to each other. I grabbed some of the rice and dumped it into my egg drop soup and Sebastian laughed, causing me to blush.

“You truly are the oddest person I know.” He chuckled and ate some of his vegetables.

“And that is exactly why you love me.” I snapped my chopsticks at him and smiled as I grabbed an eggroll.

“That is so true.” He grinned and leaned back against the couch. “I have a great idea.” He looked at me as he spoke, his eyes sparkling in the dim lights of the room.

“What’s that, darling?” I asked before taking a sip of water.

“We open up the windows and fall asleep to the sound of the waves.” Sebastian smiled sweetly and kissed my temple. “Or we won’t fall asleep. Who knows?” He looked down at me with a more mischievous smile.

“I think it’s a wonderful idea. You get the ones out here and I’ll get by the bed.” I kissed him as I got up, his hand holding mine as I walked away. I put an extra swing in my hips as I walked away and looked over my shoulder, winking. The way he jumped up off the couch and went straight to what he needed to told me we wouldn’t be falling asleep anytime soon.


End file.
